Mario x Meggy: More Than Just Friends
by Razer530
Summary: A search for an item within Peach's Castle turns the relationship of Mario and Meggy into something interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of putting this story up to give the shippers a lemon story about their two favorite characters. Since it's April 1st, consider this as my April Fools to you. Just a disclaimer, Mario and Meggy belong to SMG4.**

**Meggy x Mario: More Than Just Friends** **Ch 1**

It was just another day in the world of SMG4...Well just the term of normal from anywhere. Within the top room of Peach's castle were Meggy and Mario. They were looked into each other's eyes, still as ever as they were realizing that both of them reached for the same thing.

A few moments ago, they were both sent to the storage room that was located in the tower of Peach's castle to get supplies to bake a cake. And now they were here, holding onto opposite sides of a plastic container.

The two had their share of adventures with each other, putting the two together everyday. Both of them had survived a zombie apocalypse from two perspectives. Her as a T-Pose zombie and him being her rescuer. It was only so long ago when she met Mario abruptly, thinking he was the one who stuffed her in a paint can. At first, she putted him off as a undesired teammate when practicing for splatfest matches. However, when he shown his skills despite his retarded behavior, this is where their relationship took off. Now looking up at this moment, she could see how far they come since then.

Meggy looked into his blue eyes for a few seconds then turned looked down to the container. "Sorry Mario." The inkling turned away to hide her blush but when she realized it, she turned around and pressed her lips into his own. His eyes grew wide but quickly settled shut to join along. The kiss deepened as she liked the taste of his spaghetti breath. Mario dropped the container on the floor with a donk as both of them hugged each other, closing the distance that they had to make in order to kiss. As both their breathing became increasingly dense, Meggy couldn't get a hold of herself nor could grasp what she was doing. She deepened the kiss, enjoying more of his breath.

Their heavy breathing and the lack of air was what finally separated them apart. Meggy gave a blush and turn away as he smiled. Once her confidence came back, she urged to him again. She battered her eyelids while staring into his eyes.

She was starting to get curious about his lower body because during that make out session, she felt a bump growing against her groin when they were hugging.

The inkling looked down to the two straps that were holding his overalls in place. Without applying much force, she began to unbuckle his overalls and let gravity drop it for her.

Despite her high intelligence, she had no knowledge of what to do in a event like this. She heard male inklings talking about how their girlfriends starting off by taking off their clothes and going from there. Add this to a documentary she had to view about the reproduction system before being able to go out into the real world.

Mario liked what the inkling was taking their actions. During their time together, He had taken to become close to Meggy. Even taking the time of caring for her whenever both of them lose matches on splatfest.

Taking a look at what was displayed in front of her, the inkling could see the bulge underneath those red boxers. She quickly pulled those down, revealing his erected five inch cock.

Mario looked down at Meggy as her wondering eyes looked down then up straight into his own again. Those pink eyes of hers reminded himself of Peach's dress. The color he was used to seeing by this point. Based on the look of her eyes and smile, Meggy approved of how big it really was.

She had seen Mario naked a couple times when he goes crazy. It would often make her stare away due to it burning her eyes. Thankfully this time, her eyes didn't burn at the site of his dick, well in fact, they did tingle a little bit. She didn't know what to do since this was her first time seeing it up close.

She got onto her knees to look at it up close, her eyes set on it. His testicles were just flattery sized much to her amazement.

To measure how big it was, Meggy brought her hand and gently grasped around the cock. This sent shudders throughout Mario since he felt a pleasure that he had not felt. The last one to touch his dick was Peach and that was a long time ago.

He started groaning and showing a strange expression which Meggy took as funny. She could feel his blood pulsing into his dick as she fully wrapped her fingers, connecting it with her thumb and showing a clear indication that it was well developed. She didn't know what else to do but something deep in the back of her mind had told her what to do. The inkling begin to move her hand back and forth at a study pace. Mario began moaning in reaction to the pleasure that she put forth, getting that familiar feeling again.

Meggy couldn't help but grim at the reaction she was getting. It was no surprise that she would continue to move her hand back and forth, watching his reactions. Eventually, her arm began to grow tired and when Meggy looked down at the organ, she was soon aware of his pre-cum appearing on the head.

She thought that it was a right time to stop after she made one last pump back and forth.

"So how was it, Mario?"

"I-I am feeling tired...can you continue?"

What she was doing was beyond what she considered, gross yet fun. The feeling in the back of her mind continued, now growing into a voice and telling her what to do next. She only replied with a nod which signaled to him to back onto an old yet still perfect bed. The penis now pointing up at the ceiling, ready for the bombardment.

After Mario layed back on the bed, Meggy removed his hat to place it on the bed. She then got on her knees and positioned herself in front of his crotch. With her and Mario now in position, she proceeded to wrap her hand around his penis and stroke it again. It was becoming easy to pump the shaft due to his pre-cum getting mushed around by her hand. The movement also created squishing sounds which only she could hear.

A few minutes had passed since she begun and due to the now slippery surface, she was now having trouble grasping and moving his dick up and down. She, however was resistant, doing what she could to stroke it. During this, Mario was crying out in his Italian language, even going as far as bluring out random words such as swears. Eventurally it wasn't long until Mario began to struggle. The pleasure was almost...

"Meggy..." That was what he was able to get out before he collapsed completely and let his body take over. Meggy was taken by surprise as semen began shooting up and out the head of his organ. The inkling watched in amazement, keeping her hand in place as his penis shot and showered semen all over. Not long after, Meggy let go of his penis and looked at her semen covered hand. She taken to become fond of the mess that covered her hand. Some of the semen had landed on her sleeve which she wasn't too worried about.

"Meggy..."

After calming down, Mario stared down to her, seeing this unexpected side of her. Instead of rejecting the experience, she was doing the opposite. She shown this by continuing to smile at him, showing her clear white teeth.

"Hey Meggy, how are we going to clean this up?"

Meggy's eyes opened wide as she realized the mistake as she didn't think it through. There weren't any tissues lying around since Princess Peach was quote on quote poor.

Meggy had nothing to wipe her hands with, other then her shirt, which she was against the decision since the syrup like liquid was becoming stickier on her hand by the minute. Using her shirt would be time consuming and would not wipe it off fully.

The room that they were in didn't have a bathroom, otherwise what is worse is that the closest bathroom was downstairs in the hallway. Even if she did decide to go to the bathroom, someone might see the mess and proceed to tell the news. There was of course another way to get rid of the mess...

She fought against the thought but knowing it as the only way, The inkling brought her hand up to her mouth, deciding to proceed.

Upon that first lick, the taste quickly began to flow through her. If she could describe the taste, it tasted like spaghetti a little bit. It was very meaty and a little sweet as well. She could also tell that there was a high amount of salt to it as well; It tasted a bit too salty to be exact. Honestly, his sperm didn't taste good at all but with the sweet taste that came with it however, perhaps she could tolerate it.

She continued to wipe the semen from her hand with her tongue until a little bit was all that remained. The inkling's attention turned to the still erect shaft. Her eyes instead of burning like normal, they tingled, especially at the sight of his coated penis. Her mouth also began going active, her salatory ink glands began to produce it's natural substance.

Mario didn't have time to prepare for what came next as the inkling followed what her mind was telling herself to do. Meggy opened her mouth and spread her tongue upwards, putting pressure on his dick. Her tongue slid up then rotated around the head. Mario groaned to the pleasure that he was recieving from her, proceeding to cry out swears in italian.

She proceeded to lick the small opening at the head, wanting to or at least try to stick her tongue inside. The effort made her realize that Mario was having the pleasure and she was sort of left out. Reaching deep in thought, she thought of a more pleasant way for both of them to enjoy it. It was a little dirty but it would get the job done.

She decided to make her move, lowering her head to kiss his dick, coating her lips in his pre before opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around it. The round shaft had settled perfectly between her two upper fangs and held it in place. She agaped her mouth down a little bit to leave some room for the cock due to her lower center fang. She keep going further until the head pressed against the back of her throat. She then kept it there so her salivary ink wetted the surface. She then gave a single suck on the organ, making him moan in pleasure. She then pulled her mouth off of it, breathing hard from the experience.

Based on the look of her eyes, the inkling was enjoying it, much to his suprise. She smiled with her eyes closed before slipping her mouth back into his dick. She slid down with her lips tighter then the last time. She continued sliding until it reached the back of her throat again. A faint sloshing sound could be heard as more ink began to coat around the cock.

She started to suckle on the organ, going as fast as she could, wanting to do it all day if she wanted to. The more she sucked, the more wet her mouth became due to the increasing pre and salivary ink. Due to her mouth being occupied, she breathed through her nose to keep herself from passing out.

This made Mario able to hold off much longer. The increasing pleasure from her suckling made it too late to back off. Both of his hands grabbed onto her beanie and proceeded to thrust his own organ deep into her throat as far as possible. His organ twitching in her mouth as he ejaculated heavily. She was taken by suprise as her inkling mouth was filling up quickly, semen flowing out the side of her mouth and onto his pelvis.

The pressure against her throat quickly became unbearable and made her want to pull out. But she was trapped as he held her in place, forcing her to shallow as much of the salty, sweet liquid as she could. Eventually, she couldn't keep up as semen was being shot faster than she could take in. Luckily though, the load of semen begun to draw down before it could overpower her.

She held off, letting her cheeks fill as he blasted his remaining load. Her cheeks were extended to the max, struggling to hold all the liquid in. She might have underestimated how much he had a little bit. Had the load not stop, it would have overflowed her mouth for sure. A bit of semen had leaked from her mouth but it wasn't a problem much. She began to slowly pull back, keeping note that her mouth was full of his sperm. With care, she was able to remove the organ from her mouth and free up space for the liquid.

Meggy ended up standing up and sitting down on a chair to enjoy her reward. Her eyes struggled to remain open as she enjoyed the taste, wanting an unlimited supply of it, which was sadly not to be. She took her time to shallow as effectively as she could. Several bulges ran down her neck as she gulped the thick liquid down. The last gulp was made and she stood up to confront Mario. The taste still as it mixed in and had stained her teeth.

Mario was even happy as that was the most wonderful thing he experienced. He picked his hat up to put it back on his head. With his penis now back to normal state, still wet from her ink, he pulled his boxers back and reconnected his overalls.

He looked to the inkling girl as she stood back up towards him. Meggy wiped the dribbles on her face before proceeding to look into his eyes. She couldn't help but kiss Mario in the cheek. After that, Meggy picked up the container that was dropped earlier and headed downstairs. Mario was left there alone, wondering what just transpired a few moments before. He ended up smiling, marching downstairs to catch up with Meggy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have returned and I have come to give you another chapter, maybe a few more chapters of your favorite couple.**** I didn't expect this to blow up but hey, it's popular.** **Here is another chapter of ****your two favorite characters. Oh I would like to give credit to ****xxxxsmg4xxxfan over on deviantart for the story cover. It's an amazing cover!**

**I have a challenge for you viewers, since it's the middle of November. In the term of**** No Nut November, do not try to lose it on this chapter.**

**Meggy x Mario: More Than Just Friends Ch 2**

After their little experiment with one another, the two friends decided that the secret should remain between them. Only both of them knew what they did up there in the tower. Since Peach was too poor to have security cameras installed in the castle, it meant that they got away successfully. Their little experiment however had strengthen their growing love for each other.

Both Meggy and Mario knew that staying with one another the whole day would make it obvious to SMG4 and the others that something was up. Both of them went through the day as normally as they could. Another opportunity presented itself for both of them to be separated from the rest of their friends again. Peach now wanted Mario to go to the store, THE store that was located fifty miles away from her castle. Why such a long way was to anyone's guess. It would have been easy to get to had the green pipes not started to fail at that moment.

Mario would end up having to walk the whole way and back, which would take almost the whole day. Mario could have driven there himself but he abandoned his own van after it broke down from being repeatedly crashed. No one wanted to help Mario carry the things that were needed, let alone drive him there. Meggy saw the opportunity for both to be separated from their friends. Since she was the only one that hadn't said no yet, she had to take it. Their experience from earlier hadn't left her as her own mouth still tasted like his sperm. The one that tasted sweet and salty. Maybe they could continue with it, experiment with it some more. Meggy offered to drive Mario with her Inkart, the small kart that she had. The others didn't say anything as they were too numb to tolerate Mario. They just wanted him out of the castle for a while, even if it meant the entire day.

As Meggy's little car could only fit herself, Mario had to ride grasping onto the back. The little kart was amazingly able to take the abuse of Mario's weight all the way to the store. After shopping for the things they needed, the two were slowly made their way back to where they parked. After everything was secured, the two continued walking as they had time.

Mario watched as her long tentacles swing freely about, the sunlight glaring and giving it a nice shine. They swung in motion with her arms. It brought him to look at her pink eyes until they both turned and made her aware. The two were silently looking at each other, unable to gaze away. Meggy saw an opportunity to use this moment, using her strength and pushed Mario into an alleyway. Before Mario could stop the inkling, he found himself drawn to her pink eyes. Both her hands on his shoulders and holding him in place.

Mario didn't stop her as she brought her head in, stuck her tongue out and licked his lips. She went on and repeated the task, coating his lips in her salutatory ink before stopping. Mario wondered why she stopped but the look on her eyes told him the answer. Mario followed the moves the inkling made, licking her own lips and covered it in his own saliva.

Meggy decided to extend her tongue from her lips and meet with Mario's. Her tongue cascaded the underside of his tongue. Mario and Meggy shivered as they felt the connection. Both of them were performing their first french kiss together. The feeling was amazing and powerful. While they continued to look into each other's eyes; their tongues were overlapping one another, fighting for control. In the end though, Meggy won out due to her tongue being smaller. Mario held his tongue still as best as he could as she continued to cascade with her own. She rotated in a counter clockwise pattern, over and under. A lot of saliva was produced between them and made their tongues increasingly wet, causing small dribbles to fall.

Once she was satisfied with her work, she retracted her tongue and pressed her lips onto his, starting a make out session with him. Opening and closing her eyelids repeatedly was what seemed to what get to Mario the most. She led the kiss and let Mario fill her mouth with his warm breath, letting her taste it. Their breathing was tense as they increased their pace. Both Mario and Meggy couldn't stop thinking about each other. Not because of their love for another but the experience.

Eventually, the excitement within Mario caused his penis to grow and harden. from within his overalls. Meggy felt it bump against her groin as before, bringing the thoughts back into her. Meggy couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of his cock in her mouth, how his tasty semen would fill it quickly and how it felt when she gulped it down. Before she started to unbuckle his overalls, shed realized that this wasn't gonna cut it. Maybe the place was a bad idea. It was too exposed, even if there weren't people around.

"How about we do this at another time?"

Mario made a sad face as Meggy let go of the buttons that kept his overalls in place. Meggy giggled and proceeded to give him a kiss again to make up for it. Both of them returned to Peach's castle later that evening with the supplies they bought, just in the nick of time as Peach was about to go off on Mario for being late.

Later that night, Mario decided to go crazy again, striping himself naked and dancing over his plate of pasta. Meggy was forced to look away even though she didn't want to. For some weird reason, her eyes burned at the sight. She couldn't come up with a reason though she might have suspected it was due to the proximity around their other friends. She couldn't help but think Mario was teasing her at this point as well, showing his organ off.

* * *

The next day brought Meggy and Mario in the middle of nowhere, within the Mushroom desert. One of the toads had thrown a jar of tomato sauce into a random pipe outside of the castle. He needed that to spread it all over his pasta to make it taste good. It led him to go crazy and proceeded to go retrieve his lost item. In the process, he ran into Meggy and both of them ended up tripping into the pipe that the toad threw the sauce in.

Both of them emerged from the other side of the pipe, landing on sand. Luckily Mario, being heavier at 55 million pounds was able to take the brunt of the landing with Meggy only suffering a slight headache. Meggy used both of her hands to lift herself from his body and looked at Mario as he came to.

"Hey Mario..."

Meggy looked into his eyes, battering her eyelids to get Mario's attention before pressing her lips on his. "Mphh!" Mario's muffled in surprise as the inkling began to latterly kiss him to death. His eyes were wide, looking into Meggy's as she extended her tongue inside his mouth to pleasure him. His blue eyes went upward as he relaxed, letting the inkling continue to do her thing, even if his lungs was crying out for air. Once she was finished, Meggy rolled onto her back beside the Italian, breathing hard. Meggy licked around her mouth and tasting his breath, eyes looking into the sky. Both of them took time to recover, drawing oxygen into their lungs.

Both of them got up simultaneously, and looked around. Both of them noticed the heat and wanted to get out of it. Both Mario and Meggy took cover under a palm tree with a small pond, running in the process. Both of them looked around and quickly spotted the pipe they launched out from. Not far from the pipe was the jar of tomato sauce. The jar of tomato sauce, the one that Mario came for was now shattered, it's contents was now contaminated with sand.

Mario could have screamed loudly but decided not to and instead turned to Meggy. He stopped as he noticed the sunlight shining on her orange tentacles. The inkling had untied the laces on her octoling boots to free her feet and set them aside. Her eyes told everything! She was feeling the weather, the hot air made it a little unsettling for her to adapt to. Well! She was a squid after all! The temperature was higher than what she could normally tolerate.

Both knew that they were somewhere in the middle of the Mushroom Desert! And yes, the Mushroom Kingdom had a desert as opposed to the green landscape that was seen everywhere. Likewise, there wasn't anybody for miles, maybe more.

The inkling had quickly figured out that her normal clothing would make her hot so she proceeded to remove her shirt, including the black under shirt along with her shorts. She striped herself bare, just not completely as only her bra and panties remained. After she put her shirt down as a mat and put the rest of her clothing over it, she turned her attention to Mario. The squid looked at Mario in a deep smile as he was caught staring at her curved nearly naked body. She couldn't help but blush as he continued to gaze upon her. Mario was getting the boner by just looking at her body. Her panties and bra was orange as her tentacles, clearly standing out from her pale skin. His body heated up at the site, much so that he had decided to follow his friend's move and proceeded to strip himself bare as well. This made her eye his red boxers, noting the bulge that was showing and twitching for attention. Both of them stood there, air passing through their bodies, cooling them down a little bit.

Meggy remembered what she promised him yesterday while staring at the boxers. Her mouth began to ink as the thoughts flooded into her, the voice in her mind also returning and was urgent.

_"What are you waiting for? You know you want it! Pleasure him!"_

Mario was just staring at her, waiting for her next move until she did. She pushed him onto the palm tree, getting onto her knees and swiftly pulled the boxers down. Her eyes tingled as her eyes caught sight of the fully developed shaft, continuing to twitch. Meggy didn't seem to mind doing this as they were in the middle of Mushroom Desert. She did have to complain though, this was at least a bad experience due to the intense heat.

The first move was kissing the head of his organ and wrapping her lips around to lick at the tip, quickly pleasuring Mario from the inside of her mouth and making him moan. She went on like this for a full minute, bringing Mario close to losing it. He grabbed the back of her head, signaling that his time was running out. He gripped tightly just as he was about to blow. Unexpectedly though, she stopped short at the last second. Meggy wanted to pull out so he loosened the grip on her head to give her room. With his hands still on her head, she ascended to take a good look at the shaft as it left her lips, ink dripping between his shaft and her mouth.

Mario shivered as his organ was exposed to the hot air of the desert, the salutatory ink that coated his shaft quickly dried out due to it. She waiting for him to calm down before continuing. He rested his eyes closed as inkling drool quickly coated around his shaft again and proceeded to slosh around her mouth. With her eyes shut, she began taking his shaft in until it reached the back of her mouth, sucking the life out of it.

"Ahhhhh...ahhhhh..."

She did this for a few seconds until she pulled back and decided to lick at the shaft once again. The pleasure was building slowly but still managed to bring him further. He gripped onto her head to signal to her that he was approaching his breaking point. At this moment, she decided to give something new to Mario. Following what the voice in her mind suggested, the final act that she decided to do was bob back and forth on the shaft, slowly increasing her pace. Her long orange tentacles flying forward and back, following her movements as she did so. This sent a new wave of pleasure to the plumber as it was more amazing then before.

This final act was worthy as it made Mario finally lose. The load that was built up from her earlier foreplay had released as a big one. She didn't have time to prepare to bob back out as sperm began shooting forcefully, causing it to leak out, drip, coat her cheeks and make her gag a little. Once she did bob back and to the best of her abilities; she swallowed the semen quickly down her throat, tightening her lips to squeeze every drop out of it. After gulping down a seemly infinite amount of his tasty, sweet sperm several times, she held off on act of giving Mario and herself an exotic finish. As his load was slowing down, she let it expand inside her mouth like last time. Once she was sure that the cock had finished shooting it's load, she carefully removed her lips from his cock and had left a messy wet aftermath.

Mario had the look of happiness on his face as she stood up and walked away to have a look at herself in the small pond. Though it was distorted, she saw herself with her semen coated inkling cheeks expanded to accommodate the warm, sticky liquid. She closed her eyes and proceeded to take one big gulp to shallow it all down in one go, which she somehow successfully managed to do. The only down side that it left her was the slight pain running down her esophagus. Once her mouth was unoccupied, she wiped her cheeks with her hand and licked the rest of it so it wouldn't go to waste. She wasn't done at that point as she still had to lick her mouth clean to get rid of the taste.

As she returned, Mario was taking this heavily as he was trying to help catch his breath. "Ha...ha...ha...ha..." Before she could turn to Mario however, she saw that the organ, the one that was just in her mouth a moment ago was still erect. She dropped to her knees again in front of the shaft. To thank the penis for giving her the pleasure, Meggy proceeded to give his dick a kiss again, making him flinch.

As Mario brought his boxers back up, Meggy decided that he deserved one last opportunity for the day as she had to make her way home to Inkopolis after this. One last make out session for the day then. The two began with a french kiss before drawing in. This make out session however was when Mario began to experiment, reaching down to grip the back of her orange panties with both his hands. The inkling girl flinched as no one had touched her rear end before. She wanted to stop him but didn't though. She kinda liked it though, especially with Mario doing it. Once both of them were satisfied, they got dressed and jumped into the pipe leading back to the castle. Again, nobody knew what the two did except for themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter Three! ****Merry Christmas and enjoy the third chapter of your favorite couple!**

**Meggy x Mario: More Than Just Friends Ch 3**

After getting back to Inkopolis, Meggy had the time to practice the techniques she just learned upon her experimenting with him. Without Mario being there, she had to use a cucumber she bought as a base for Mario's dick. She began to experiment more by going all in on the cucumber. The skills she obtained shown itself to be in top shape as she used her mouth and tongue to lick all around and wet the surface. She began to bob the cucumber in and out, going at different paces to see which best suited her. Shed also sucked, pushed the cucumber deep into her throat. Through training and many repeated, painful attempts, she ultimately wanted to became more comfortable with the pain if she were to pleasure Mario this way more. She repeated for hours and hours, going after what she knew until darkness settled on Inkopolis. Her throat and mouth had became sore due repeatedly having to be opened wide to accommodate the thick fruit.

This would pay off the next day as Mario unexpectedly decided to show up in front of her apartment door. She however had knew this would happen due to the close relationship they had. Upon opening the door, Meggy's pink eyes grew happy and quickly greeted him with perfectly, slow kiss. They both were able to keep the kiss as both of them stepped back inside and locked the door. Meggy guided both of them onto a couch, pushing Mario down first, sitting on his lap.

Meggy blushed as he began to run his left glove under her right long tentacle and on the side of her face, gripping the side of it. Her face felt warm and was drawing while she was drawn into his blue eyes. She decided that she should lead him on, getting on top of him and began a long kissing session with him.

They both switched between roles, licking each other's lips and giving each other french kisses. Between short breaks, It went on like this for at least twenty minutes, leaving their lips and tongues extremely wet. Unknown to Mario, the voice in the back of Meggy's mind had began to suggest to her to introduce something new. Still on top of Mario and following her own mind, she began to use her tongue to groom his face; His cheeks, mustache, eyelids, eyelashes, and nose wasn't left untouched by her wet salivary ink. Once she finished, she leaned back and looked to find a smile on Mario's face, signaling his approval. Her eyes were kept on him as she got up from on top of him.

Slowly, she began removing her own clothes, until the only thing left was her orange panties and bra. It wasn't long before Mario sprain up, breathing tensely, his own blue eyes on her nearly exposed body. He unbuckled his overalls and quickly dropped his boxers to show to her that his penis was charged and ready for her first move. The inkling girl quickly dropped to his crotch and began to gasp the shaft and instantly lick the head. The shaft twitching in reaction to the sensation as she wrapped her mouth and tongue all over the tip. "Ahhhh..." It wasn't long before the familiar grasp of her lips pulled it in, mouth wrapping around the grief. Slowly, she made her move, bobbing her mouth in and out at a study slow rate to prolong it.

After a few minutes, she removed her mouth to catch her breath, taking time for both of them to calm down. To begin again, she decided to take the meaty organ deep into the back of her throat, it hurting in the process and making her tear up a bit. Mario cried in pain and pleasure as he felt his penis being pushed and bent into her throat. She remained in that position before moving back up and shoving it back down her throat again, repeating it for what seemed like an eternity.

Eventually, the pain from her throat was too much for inkling girl to bare so she moved back to just bobbing his shaft in and out of her mouth. Her mouth filled with both her saliva and his pre. Just as she swallowed to make some room, Mario gripped onto her head to warn her before his penis began to to shoot it's load. Despite him shooting his load faster then what she could take in, as before, with a little of leakage, she efficiently continued to swallow it all down her throat and into her stomach.

As she swallowed the last of his thick, salty semen, she proceeded to stand up level to Mario's face, her mouth still drooling seed. As his blue eyes wondered what she would do, the voice in her mind told her that it was now time to further up the scale.

Mario's eyes were drawn down as shed grasp the side of her bra and began to pull them out. His eyes curiously scanned what she was doing as she began removing the other side of the bra. Mario wanted to process what was about to happen but everything was happening so fast. Mario's eyes grew wider slightly as both of her breast flopped from the bra's grasp. Mario grunted as he was drawn them like a magnet, his eyes were glued her beautifully developed nipples. His nose felt like it wanted to burst from the excitement which luckily they didn't.

His penis grew bigger ever so as well, twitching up and down. He couldn't stop himself instinctively as he brought both his hands to grasp both of her breast. Meggy moaned and shut her eyes tightly in response to how good that felt to her. Seeing her response to it made him continue, further grasping both her breast.

"Mario..."

Due to the pleasure that Meggy was now feeling, her previously dry orange panties were now becoming drenched with her own pre. Much to her needs, she began to remove the only thing she had on left. Mario ungrasped her breast and now saw the full picture, she was completely naked in front of him. AND He was the first one to see her like this. Nevermind that! Both were naked now! Not knowing what to do next!

Fortunately, Meggy could get a sense of what to do and pushed him onto the floor, walking over him and line up his stick between her butt cheeks. At this point, she was too aroused to stop herself from caring. She wanted to feel the pressure of his dick entering her. Both of them were hungry, both from their lust and love for each other. She lowered herself, cringing as his dick began to stretch and entered her anus.

Both of them shared exited cries as his dick was continuous being pushed further up into her rear as she lowered herself. She continued to lower herself until she couldn't anymore. Mario and Meggy were caught into each other's grasp as she rode up and down on him, never getting enough of the pleasure she was having. Mario couldn't do anything but hang on as Meggy was the one at control. Adding to this further was how both of Meggy's exposed breast was flopping up and down with her movements, this only caused Mario to struggle. Both continued to gasp and moan intensely until he blew his load into her inkling rear.

Meggy relaxed as the energy and pleasure was exhausted quickly after, waiting for him to finish shooting his load before using her own legs to remove herself from him. Semen began to drip from her butt as she stood up, making her admire how much was shot into her and how powerful it was. Once both of them returned to their normal selves, the two began to laugh at each other, aware of the mess they made. Tiredness however quickly befell on both as they had exhausted all their energy into pleasuring each other. Both of them didn't make an attempt to put their clothes back on, still nakedly exposed, Mario decided to cuddle close with Meggy, wrapping his arms around her chest. Both then fell into a long relaxing sleep, aware that love for one another had taken a twist.

The two would awaken hours later still naked, their own private parts exposed to each other's eyes. Both hugged each other and shivered as their bodies pressed into another. Meggy, being hungry and such had decided to start again by pleasuring his organ. Meggy dropped down to her knees and proceeded to lick at his shaft, which was already erected by the time she got there. She began with the lick on the tip trick as the first move before suctioning the organ into her waiting mouth. She opened her mouth further to invite it inside before telling Mario to continue for her.

On her command, he obeyed and began to buckle his hips, thrusting his penis in and out of her mouth at an alarming rate. Meggy's pink eyes widened as the organ repeatedly filled her mouth, not due to the pleasure but to the intensity of it. He humped into her mouth just as she did with her butt cheeks. Meggy's eyes was in a mix of pleasure and discomfort. Her eyes set on threatening to close as she looked up at his overgrown belly moving back and forth, facefucking her to the max. All she could do was take the pressure and hope for the best. Moments later, her mouth began to fill with his warm, sweet, salty sperm, the thing she couldn't get enough of.

The next few hours would bring Meggy repeatedly pleasuring Mario with her mouth, leading to him filling it and her swallowing load upon load of his sperm down. Once her stomach was fully filled, it would only be then when she would be satisfied and call it quits.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of your favorite SMG4 ship! Today is a milestone for this story as it is one year ago that I released this story. What better way to celebrate by releasing another chapter.**

**I ****am aware of SMG4 releasing Meggy's destiny and have seen the movie. So we're moving on to the post Anime Arc. In summary, Meggy is now a human in this section of the story.** **When I decide to return her to an Inkling will be based on SMG4's decision.**

**On the topic of Mario X Meggy, I would like to interest you to read a couple of stories by GenerousGamer over on Wattpad. There you'll find a couple of fanfictions involving Meggy and Mario. Personally, the story called 'Double Trouble' is one of my favorites since it involves two Meggys; One as inkling, and one as the human counterpart.**

**I am aware of the virus that is going about and probably most of you are stuck inside just waiting for it to pass.** **So far as for myself, I am fine so far.**

**Mario x Meggy: More Than Just Friends Ch 4**

Night had fallen on the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone was fast asleep, even our certain band of characters.

Meggy was sitting on top of Peach's castle, staring up at the dark sky. The last month was a mess for her. Even if it was just a few months since the Battle of Anime Island.

After nearly dying and turning into a human, she was always feeling down. After she revealed why she was acting mean to Mario and the others. She just felt empty in a way, like she lost the motivation when she was an Inkling.

After she was attacked within her own apartment in Inkopolis, she decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom for the time being. This was in case if any of Francis' followers wanted to avenge their dead leader.

Meggy looked down at her hands before touching her hair which, before was her long tentacles.

Being a human was a something of a different feeling for her, she couldn't turn herself into a squid anymore, or have any of the advantages she enjoyed.

As with Mario, she wanted some time to recover and think before wanting make a move on him. Right now, she had too much going on inside her head. She had to fulfill her promise to Desti to win the last Splatfest that was coming up; Well offically the last one. Because of the ordeal on Anime Island, she wasn't able to attend the Splatfest involving Chaos vs Order. So officially, Chaos vs Order wasn't the last Splatfest.

It was also only a couple of months since their last session together. Out of the four days, Meggy had sucked and milked him dry of his sperm and had decided to wait for him to recover. Because of her time recovering and coming to terms, she hadn't also been kissing him either.

She wondered how it was going to feel now, since she was a human. She was used to it in her Inkling form that it felt like a memory to her. She was gonna have to start over, going through what she learned as a Inkling. That wasn't the only thing though, she noticed that both her breast had gotten a little bigger and slender. Aside of the physical changes, her clothes sort of changed as well. Her black undershirt had turned into a tanktop. Her panties and bra however had largely remained the same, still having the same color and shape.

That wasn't the only thing that changed around her. In Inkopolis, there was a rise in discrimination between octolings, inklings and humans. The stupid government had detailed that humans were banned from certain places and etc. It wasn't entirely the fault of the humans since it was just anime characters. In their view however, all humans were related to anime characters. There were several groups out there giving their support to break that discrimination law including the famous Squidbeak Splatoon she been hearing all about.

Aside from the changes, Meggy wanted to wait until things calmed down. Well, the only trouble was that Meggy was truely feeling the anxiety. Everyone was looking up to her, from her friends to the various inklings and octolings that were already huge fans of hers.

"Meggy?" The once inkling girl turned her head as she heard Mario's voice from behind.

"Oh... hey, Mario..." She said sadly. Just seeing him made her feel guilty but at the same time, relieved as he came to her aid once again. He and the others had came from afar just to rescue her. Mario sat down beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. It wasn't a matter of what is gonna happen between them now, but it was how it affected them.

Nothing was said as the minutes passed on the dark, cold and clear night. Seeing her sad made him want to cheer her up, even if it was just for a few minutes or hours. Mario knew he had to something to take her mind off her mood.

Meggy began to stand up, as she was going to walk back inside. It prompted Mario to stand up as well towards Meggy. Just as she turned to look at him, he made his move. Mario quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips into her own. Meggy tried to pull away but Mario had his gripped his arms tight around her back. "Mmm!"

Her eyes rolled back as she calmed down, slowly beginning to enjoy the kiss he started. Slowly but surely, his breath began to fill her mouth. Desti's death had changed her so much that she forgotten how good his breath tasted like.

She was reminded of how pleasant it was with the plumber. Upon being sure, she was caught into his grasp, Mario only then loosened his grip around her. As she looked at Mario, She was quick to notice that the voice that once guided her wasn't there anymore. Was it because of her being turned into a human? Did that mean the voice no longer was a part of her? Meggy could barely shed a tear as she no longer had someone or something to guide her now, she had to trace back to the past experiences. She was gonna have to start off slow again.

Remembering what she did, she began to extend her tongue, inching her head closely to his and began to lick and groom his face. It took some progress to coat his face due to her saliva being different, being more watery as opposed to the sticky ink that she was used to. As she was in the process of licking his face, she began to move her hands to unbuckle his overalls and feel her way to his boxers. It didn't take long to find where the bulge was located. She pressed her hand against the bulge before pulling down his red boxers.

Her hand then grasped around the shaft as it throbbed, making Mario led out a soft howl due to it. She began to tightly move her hand back and forth slowly, moving his foreskin. Mario moaned loudly, pleased as she was pleasuring him while being able to do two things at the same time.

Once his whole face was covered, her tongue, without leaving his body began to trail down over his mouth, to his neck, to his chest, to his overgrown belly, and lastly to his pelvis. She did all this while continuing to stroke his penis, some pre already appearing on the head.

As she keeled down, Mario felt the heat of her breath approach his lower section which prompted him to trust forward, pressing the tip against her lips, even before she was about to start. Her lips became coated in the pre.

Meggy gave a look at him as if she wanted to smile at his timely move. She began to kiss the head to let it become familiar with her touch before taking it slowly into her mouth. Retracing her steps, she began to lick the tip, using her tongue to swirl around it. Her taste buds surged as the feeling of the texture came back to her.

Being turned into a human did have one benefit at least. Her tongue was more flappy, lengthy and more flat as of her inkling form which her tongue barely had been able to reach around his cock. She began to suck on the meat, causing Mario to look up further to express the pleasure. The taste of his meat was a bit more bland then the last time she remembered. More of his pre began to leak from her suctioning, letting her taste it and making her suck even faster. She was starting to remember the taste of his semen. His spaghetti tasting semen was stored in there somewhere and she wanted it to erupt for her.

She moved to bob her head in and out at a decent pace, hearing Mario moan and swear loudly in Italian. She was sure that someone would hear his swears so she had to speed it up a bit. She attempted to take the cock into her throat but had to stop due to the pain. She found out that it was a little more difficult to take in the organ. She could handle the pain no problem when she took it deep into her throat as an inkling. As a human however, she wasn't sure if it would feel the same.

Meggy began groaning as the pain of her throat being stretched outwards hit her. Nevermind, the pain was sort of familiar to her. Aside from the physical change she had, thankfully her memory was retained. Her throat accommodated the erect penis as she made it slide down until her lips touched his pelvis. With his organ now fully in her mouth, she left it there to let her body become familiar with it. Visible tears were slowly falling down from her closed eyelids and onto her cheeks. This pain however was good for her.

Meggy soon pulled his organ back from her mouth, it coating in pre and saliva. While grasping it with both her now wet and sticky hands, she spoke to him.

"Mario, I think you should do this one for me."

"Okay..."

Meggy felt like Mario should be the one to lead this last one since he did kinda set her back into the mood, despite everything that happened. After Meggy moved the cock deep into her throat again, Mario began to pull back and thrust back in, pushing and bending his cock into her throat. Mario pulled back and did it again slowly, letting her throat fill. He began to go faster slightly, before going full speed.

Increased tears were leaking from her still closed eyelids, now dripping down onto her shirt. For the pain she was experiencing from his thrusting, it paid off as Mario grippped his hands onto the back of her head, indicating that he was approaching his breaking point. A few moments later, Mario finally erupted into her mouth. Her closed eyelids sprung open, eyes turned upwards in pleasure. Bulges were clearly being seen from her occupied throat, making their way into her stomach. Saliva also began to drip from her mouth as it had nowhere else to go.

Once his ejaculations slowed, he began to let go of her head. He held still, letting Meggy be the one to pull back from his cock. As soon as the cock exited her mouth, Meggy coughed a little as the thick liquid had accidentally entered her lungs. Through the dark, Meggy could see strings of wet liquid breaking while some still connected from the head to her mouth. She wasn't done however as she put a hand under the leaking organ to catch the excess semen that were still leaking from it. She could also feel excess semen leaking from her mouth as well so she used her other hand for that.

After licking her lips of his coated cum, Meggy then gave a sigh of satisfaction. Thanks to Mario, she was sort of back in the mood to begin their sexual relationship. She did sort of miss out on the experience and wanted to get back to it soon. Looking at her semen covered hands, she proceeded to bring them close and lick all over them to wash the leftovers off like a grazed donut.

While this was going on, Mario had pulled his boxers up and reconnected his overalls. He felt happy for Meggy as he cheered her up by just beginning with a kiss. Her smiling face was all he saw as she stood up from her lower position.

She licked around her lips, catching a little bit of the excess semen that still remained, tasting it a little. It was kinda hot and sexy to be honest. Meggy then speak up to Mario afterwards.

"Thank you, Mario... Thanks for cheering me up."

This caused Mario to smile. "Mario's brain always knows how to solve problems."

Meggy giggled before walking along on the roof towards the door, leaving Mario up there alone. As her back disappeared inside, he smiled and entered the castle, closing the door behind him.


End file.
